FIG. 7 shows a connecting structure (structure of a connection portion of a substrate connector) for a terminal fitting and a substrate, which structure is disclosed in the following Patent Literature 1.
The connecting structure for a terminal fitting and a substrate disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is a structure in which a female terminal fitting (not shown) retained in a connector housing 110 has electric conduction with an external input contact 131 of a circuit substrate 130 attached into a device casing 120.
An electric wire 140 from an external power supply circuit, an external control circuit or the like is electrically connected to the female terminal fitting retained in the connector housing 110 as shown in FIG. 7.
In the connecting structure disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a substrate connector 150 for male-female engagement with the connector housing 110 is mounted on the circuit substrate 130, and a male terminal fitting 152 of the substrate connector 150 is electrically connected to a female terminal fitting of the connector housing 110 due to the engagement between the substrate connector 150 and the connector housing 110. Thus, electric conduction can be secured between the terminal fitting in the connector housing 110 and the external input contact 131.
The substrate connector 150 is provided with a cylindrical hood portion 151 into which the connector housing 110 is inserted and a terminal support portion 153 which supports the male terminal fitting 152, as shown in FIG. 7.
The male terminal fitting 152 supported by the substrate connector 150 is provided with a male terminal portion 152a which protrudes into the hood portion 151 so as to establish electric connection to the terminal fitting in the connector housing 110, and a soldered terminal portion 152b which is inserted into a through hole 132 on the circuit substrate 130 and soldered with the external input contact 131 in the surface of the circuit substrate 130.
In the case of Patent Literature 1, an insertion hole 134 through which the connector housing 110 is inserted into the hood portion 151 is formed in the circuit substrate 130 because the substrate connector 150 is attached to the inner surface side of the circuit substrate 130.